


Wreathed Vines

by UvaRamune



Series: Kiss of a Rose [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, GET ON THE PAYLOAD, Kissing, Pharmercy, Zarcy, female orgasm, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: Zarya is new. To a lot of things! And Mercy wants to find out.





	Wreathed Vines

                Zarya was the proud representative of Russia. She displayed it every chance she got. She was familiar with war and knew how to handle her own. Some of her hometown residents believed Zarya had a chance at stardom. “How can I become a star when my home was on the verge of destruction? If I don’t help defend against these onmics then I won’t have a home to go back to.” No one argued that.

                The frontlines were happy to have her, it raised their morale. Her battle cry drove them forward with vigor, determined to finish what was started. Not long after, Zarya joined the ranks to help the former OverWatch members in their fight. The Russian expected to go in battle-ready, but once she joined she was stunned by a beauty who had smiled at her kindly. “Hello. Aleksandra Zaryanova, I presume?”

                Zarya nodded mutely, suddenly lost her tongue. The blonde smiled and acknowledged her presence in a different way than most. While striding through the soldiers, Zarya noticed they had stopped to either stare or whisper to each other. She took pride in that, she knew they have never met or seen someone like her. But this woman in front of her was all smiles and held out a hand to shake. “I hope we can help each other in the field today. Will you have my back, Aleksandra?”

                A fist thudded against her chest in promise. Zarya gave a curt nod. “I will!” she said loud and clear. The doctor gave a serene smile that all worries were blasted out of Zarya’s mind like a shot from her Particle cannon. Zarya watched as she turned to leave, not realizing she was staring until she was out of sight. Another soldier noticed however. The Raptora solider stood up slowly and approached her.

                “Zaryanova.” Zarya stiffened to attention at the commanding tone and turned to find a woman slightly shorter than her decked in full armor. Her eyebrows furrowed in question. “Yes?”

                “Eyes on the mission. Do not let your eyes wander. It could be your demise, do you understand?”

                Zarya couldn’t decide why she felt the need to salute someone she didn’t even know but she did and she heard snickers all around. The Raptora soldier grinned. “Good. We leave in fifteen minutes. Everyone be ready to meet at the dropship in five!” The soldier left and several others went along with her, glancing at Zarya over their shoulders. “Someone should tell her.” She heard one mutter to another. Friendly people introduced themselves to her- she quickly realized that she didn’t know the Doctor’s name. But she found out later that day.

                While assisting ‘Tracer’, the ninja named Genji yelled out a name, and as if out of nowhere a blinding stream dashed past her. Her vision slowed it down so that she was able to see the staff extended from the hands that gripped it. It was the Doctor and she was adorned in armor that resembled the Valkyrie, complete with the helm and wings. Zarya stared as the hips and shapely legs swooped past her to aid Genji, who thanked her. She was awestruck for a few seconds when suddenly a boom pulled her attention and glancing up saw the Raptora soldier looking their way, eyed ‘Mercy’ and then leapt into the air. Mercy looked up and upon seeing her in flight, joined her.

                The opponents were adamant, securing this payload was new to her, but she held her own and assisted those she could within range. Hefting her Particle cannon with both arms she braced against impact on her shield, allowing her time to reload. When it dissipated she blasted those at a great distance, not knowing what hit them. Just like her new teammates, the other team weren’t expecting her. Except Mercy. Mercy knew who she was and apparently already knew of her prowess. It wasn’t like Zarya to be so distracted by a pretty face. Her country was full of pretty people but she had never felt such a pull to anyone in particular. But this woman, with her soft hands and gentle smile, had her distressed.

                The payload had stopped and Zarya immediately noticed Mercy being chased by two enemies. Mercy saw her and eyes wide used the connecting stream to quickly flee to her. Zarya didn’t know why she caught her in her arms, why the brief brush of skin on skin made her tingle. She quickly pushed Mercy aside to destroy the attackers, blasting them with her laser and decimating them.

                “Pharah!” Zarya turned at Mercy’s outcry and her eyes darted to the sky where the Raptora was falling upside down, desperately trying to start up her damaged thrusters. A sniper had their eye on her and Mercy flew up, but Zarya caught her and pulling her back, gave Pharah a shield. The bullet disintegrated as it made contact. The bubble only lasted three seconds, it was all the time Pharah needed to start up her jets again and propel herself upwards into the sky using the blinding sun to disorient her attackers. With an outcry the field was erupted from several missiles. Zarya watched in awe yet again.

                They were near the delivery point and the opposite team had seemed to ‘step their game up’. Zarya found herself assisting special attacks and those in need of shielding as they dove in. _Were they always this reckless?_ Zarya gave a bubble to Genji again and immediately afterwards heard Mercy give a shout of agony. She was falling. Without thinking, Zarya dropped her cannon and went after her, arms outstretched to catch her.

                Mercy landed in strong arms and she opened her eyes in wonder to see that it was Zarya. She smiled and the woman returned it in relief, albeit blushing? Pharah was watching again and again Mercy flew out of Zarya’s reach. Zarya clutched at her like releasing a bird and wondering if it would come back. The yells of battle brought her back to attention and she dashed to grab her cannon. Shortly after, Mercy was in agony again. _Was no one watching out for the healer?!_ She again rose to the occasion and upon giving her a bubble, Mercy was still eliminated after it dissipated. Watching in horror, Zarya wanted to run back, but she was too far away and the payload was at its last minute. The spawn centre was close by, but the healer wouldn’t make it fast enough at the rate these people were falling.

                “Tracer! Someone has to go get Mercy!” She yelled over her shoulder as she put a shield around herself against three opponents at once.

                “On it!” Both Genji and Tracer raced to the spawn point. Zarya’s eyes widened, now they were three people short! “No! Just one!” Zarya paid for it. She felt her energy get zapped slowly as she tried to rise to her feet after a bomb had gone off near her. After several seconds she collapsed and everything went dark. She heard her sigh in defeat echo wherever she was. A faraway call perked her ears and suddenly she was standing on solid ground again, everything basked in a glow of yellow like sun rays. The remaining three had fallen with her and Mercy had made it back just in time for the full team to make a comeback, saving the payload in the last seconds. They won, but it felt empty. Zarya lowered her cannon as Pharah marched up to her. Zarya didn’t expect the next thing that happened. Pharah drew back and punched her across the jaw, seething. Zarya’s head snapped at the assault. Many whistled, it seemed like this Pharah’s punches sent people flying, but the hefty Russian only glared back.

                “Just who do you think you are giving orders?!”

                “I was simply assisting my teammates,” Zarya replied coolly.

                “You do NOT fall out of line! You compromised our position with what you did!”

                Tracer and Genji shared guilty glances but only Mercy stepped up to stop this. She grabbed Pharah by the arm and the other woman wrenched free with a growl before walking off. D.va walked up to Mercy to ask if she was alright and many joined her. Zarya let out a long exhale, more exhausted than her rigorous training. As she turned away to head back to base for the dropship she didn’t notice Mercy’s eyes on her.

               

               

                Back at the base Zarya was given her own room with her own shower which she gratefully took full advantage of. She settled for the evening with a warm drink of Vodka. She wasn’t fond of it hot, but it worked three times faster with just one shot. She coughed as it always caught her by surprise. Suddenly there was light knocking on the door. Wary as to whom it could be, she took another swallow for the strength and clarity. She straightened up and slowly opened the door and then stiffened when she saw it was the Doctor, out of her impressive outfit, dressed in only a one piece short flowy dress with a peach cardigan. _Is this what she wore in the medical bay?_ “Mercy?”

                The woman chuckled musically. “It’s Angela, actually. Angela Ziegler, but you may call me anything you like,” there was a slight smirk with a playful tug of lips. Zarya swallowed hard, her belly burning in a different fashion. “Angela… then… how can I help?”

                “Oh, I think you’ve helped me plenty enough. I was hoping I could help you,” she let herself in with a small bag with the symbol of the caduceus on it. She set it on the bed as Zarya absent mindedly closed the door in confusion. “M-me?” she stumbled over words watching Mercy take off the cardigan and flipping her hair out of the neck line. She opened the small bag, pulling out little bottles and a band aids of all types of cloth.

                “Sit,” Angela instructed, motioning to the bed. Zarya followed as directed and sat beside her, bed creaking under her weight. She sucked in a breath when Angela took her chin in between her forefinger and thumb, eyeing her left cheek. _Oh, the punch. The punch made by Pharah. The punch made specifically from an angry Pharah. That punch... It was the punch right?_ She had forgotten about it but Angela hadn’t. Her eyebrows furrowed as she _tched_ under her tongue, shaking her head slowly. “When her temper gets the best of her... I apologize for her actions. Completely uncalled for- luckily it’s not deep.” Angela murmured, gently patting the cut.

                “I barely noticed,” Zarya replied quietly, watching as Angela gently spread a red cream on the tip of a cloth and held it a few millimetres from her cheek. “This will sting,” she warned. Zarya grinned but it quickly faded in a grunt as it touched the cut. She squeezed her eyes. “ _Yebat-mopsel!_ ”

                Angela chuckled lightly at the swear, coming closer to see the healing take place before her eyes, coaxing the healing to not leave a scar. She leaned to the side to pick up a patch to help secure the healing when Zarya caught sight of something behind her right ear. Angela returned to put a patch on her cheek securely, when Zarya found that her hand slowly reached up as if transfixed by the shade of dark color behind the diamond studded ear. Her fingertip stroked it and Angela visibly shivered. The heat swirling in Zarya’s belly pooled lower and she huffed out a small puff of air. She gently parted the hair and saw that it was a tattoo, a dark image of a spider web and a black widow in its center. She smiled.

                “A tattoo- You keep surprising me, doctor,” she whispered near her ear. Angela chuckled lightly, more of a hum under her breath, smelling sweet and inviting. She turned her head slightly until they made eye contact when Zarya pulled them away from her neck.

                “That I have a tattoo?”

                “Yes- especially one like that.”

                “Do you like it?”

                Zarya grinned and gave a gentle nod, “I do. It’s like you have two sides of a coin.”

                “Does it make you curious?”

                Zarya’s grin faltered when she noticed how close Angela’s lips were. “Pardon?” she breathed out. Angela stood up straighter, soft hands cupping her face, her forefinger lifted from her right cheek, careful not to rest on the bandage. _Angela was so caring_ … Zarya’s eyes roamed over her face and didn’t realize she had slowly licked her lips.

                Angela noticed and it made her catch her breath when the dark blue eyes locked on her again. Angela very slowly leaned down and softly caught her lips in her own. They stayed that way a few seconds. She felt Zarya stiffen, eventually returning the kiss and her hands carefully went to her waist, tentatively, as if she didn’t know it was alright.

                When she pulled away, Zarya was staring up at her, dazed. Angela kissed her forehead gently before pulling away. “Tell me if it irritates you in the morning, alright?” She said softly. It took Zarya several minutes to realize she was talking about the cut. “Oh…”

                Zarya barely heard her leave and barely remembered sleeping. She hardly paid attention at the briefing the next morning and embarrassingly enough didn’t notice when Mercy approached her. “I’m sure you will have my back today as well, Zarya.”

                Zarya gave her a blushing nod and a fist to her chest armor. “I will! I promise!” The Raptora soldier was watching again but it didn’t faze Zarya. Mercy was paying attention to _her._ She listened to orders, somehow feeling that it would please Mercy if she cooperated to their terms, however still keeping her eyes on teammates that needed help. At the end of a successful round she followed more orders, this time from Mercy who wanted to hold back while everyone left. She pulled Zarya aside behind a pillar and pulling her head down, kissed her adamantly, harder than their first time. Zarya wasted no time to reciprocate, grabbing her round the hips and lifting her up, allowing the invitation of open lips to scour her mouth. All her pent up frustration was revealed in that kiss and Mercy pulled away breathless. She tapped her forehead with her own and smiled at her dreamily.

                “Your quarters, tonight- You’ll let me in, won’t you?”

                “I will,” Zarya breathed out, eyes glazed. “I promise.”

                               

                While in the locker room after the mission, Zarya was approached by a shadow as she was undoing her massive boots. She stared up at Fareeha. She sighed and let her disappointment and annoyance show as she crossed her arms and leaned against the lockers. “I’m sure I followed your orders this time without a hitch. What is it?”

                Fareeha was just as annoyed but she exhaled. “I come to you as a soldier to soldier about a certain matter.”

                “What about?” Was it about another uprising? The hairs on the back of her neck rose. It sounded serious.

                “About Angela- I know she has been eyeing you.”

                Zarya snorted and resumed her bored stance. Someone had seen them it seemed and had told Pharah. “What’s it to you?”

                “I want you to back off from her.”

                _Jealousy was it?_ Zarya rolled her eyes and stood up, turning her back at her as she pulled out her things from the locker. Fareeha attempted again, irritated that she was being ignored. “Look, she hasn’t been herself lately. She is doing things and I’m not sure she’s aware of what she is doing. I’m sure some are taking advantage of her. You need to be careful.”

                Zarya bellowed in laughter, now everyone’s eyes were on them and Fareeha gritted her jaw, fists curling. Zarya leaned in closer. “Angela is a grown woman. She can do as she pleases. Your jealousy isn’t cute for a soldier of high rank. Get over yourself and let others be.” She closed her locker with a bang and swung her bag over her shoulder. “You may command the fields, but after that you’re just another human being. How about _you_ back off.” Zarya whispered menacingly. She straightened up and rolled her shoulders. With eyes on her, she strode out of the locker rooms and headed to her own floor.

                She sighed when she got in. She wanted to shower earlier but didn’t want to stick around. After a long hot shower she toweled off and left the towel on her head, walking over to the bed. She turned the lamp on, noticing how dark it had quickly gotten.

                Suddenly a chill went up her spine and she spun around, hearing a hum of pleasure before she saw her. _Angela._ She was sitting on the single sofa chair; legs crossed over each other, one hand propped up to hold her chin as she eyed her hungrily. A thrilling shiver traveled through Zarya’s body and she exhaled. “Angela?” _How’d she get in here?_ She swore she had locked the door.

                “The very same,” Angela said lightly. Her eyes seemed to give off a certain light of their own, like that of a cat, reflecting the light of the lamp. Zarya didn’t remember she was naked until Angela’s eyes roamed over her, lips parted slightly. “I heard you came across Fareeha’s scorn again.”

                Zarya chuckled lightly, sitting down and covering her midsection with the towel. “It’s nothing I can’t handle.”

                “Yes, I know,” Angela hummed as she rose to her feet and slowly approached Zarya, coming into the circle of light. Zarya’s breath was caught in her throat as she looked up at her now as she drew closer. “I’ve been waiting for someone like you,” she murmured. Zarya couldn’t take her eyes from her form of … undress. She wore a brazier type looking top and a skirt opened from the front, revealing white panties. So much skin it was making Zarya dizzy with desire. “… Is that so?” she said after swallowing the dry pocket in her throat.

                “Move back on the bed,” Angela whispered but with command. Zarya did as she was told and Angela’s eyes followed her body. Muscles rippled as the Russian was breathing in anticipation, watching her in turn until her head hit the backboard, halting her movements. Angela smiled, her hands slowly stroking down over her own thighs, then brought them back up, going under her skirt and hooked her thumbs on the underwear, watching as Zarya’s eyes darkened with lust when she pulled them down leisurely. She stepped out of them and agonizingly slow unlatched her brazier. The sound that escaped Zarya as it fell to the ground was pleasure in itself. _Never had she wanted a woman so much._

                Angela kept her eyes on Zarya as she moved closer, now climbing the bed. Zarya licked her lips, anticipating. The doctor stood over her, feet at either side of the solid waist, looking down at her. Zarya’s hands drew up over the flesh of her thighs, so warm and beautiful. She was unreal.

                Slowly Angela lowered herself to Zarya’s head and the Russian wasted no time, she clutched the thighs and pulled her down the remaining way. Angela’s head flew back as she arched into Zarya’s mouth. The greedy mouth sucked on her hard, the strong tongue swirling like a hurricane. Angela cried out with laughter at her eager lover’s determination. “Oh, god, Zarya!”

                Hearing her name get yelled fueled Zarya more. She latched on tighter, strong arms supporting her thighs and powerful hands supported her butt and the small of her back when the woman arched, slightly trembling already _. Oh, she tasted so delicious, sweet_ , so sweet that Zarya couldn’t get enough. She didn’t stop, even when Angela cried out her orgasm that rushed into her mouth. She slurped it up, pushing her mighty tongue inside for round two.

                Angela gasped and her hands flew to the arms holding her up. Had they not been there she might’ve collapsed. She had underestimated the Russian, but had also hoped to be proven wrong. Delightfully wrong. Her tongue rolled over her own lips, gasping every once in a while as the tongue swirled inside her. Her hips jerked as Zarya’s tip stroked a particular sensitive area. Zarya noticed and her mouth opened to take the clit in at the same time her tongue worked the spot. Angela keened loudly, desperately grabbing at her arms, nails digging in as she curled in on herself, hair falling behind Zarya’s head as hands clutched the head board, knuckles white, mouth open as she panted and wailed shakily.

                Zarya opened her eyes to gaze up at Angela who was losing her mind. She grinned as Angela continued sighing loudly, faster as she tried to roll her hips. Zarya gripped her harder and pushed in deeper. Dangerous sparks fluttered through Angela’s abdomen, accelerated more than usual. It was almost unbearable but she managed to widen her thighs as her body stiffened. Angela shrieked out her orgasm in a long drawn out wail. The thighs shook, then clamped about Zarya’s neck and face. Zarya held her breath while the tremors in Angela’s thighs subsided, eventually leaving the woman weak in her arms and she fell limply on top of her, occasional spasms shaking her body. Her voice was frail and weak; she swallowed hard a curse and shuddered when she quaked uncontrollably. Zarya chuckled and slowly lowered her down to the bed, following her along, placing her body on top of hers gently, pelvises meeting.

                Angela twitched and gasped, trying to get her breath back, slowing her rapidly beating heart. Her hands caressed Zarya’s face who stared back with softness in her eyes. The Russian gave a throaty chuckle.

                “What’s so funny?” Angela managed, swallowing a breath back. Zarya turned her head and kissed the palm. “I’ve never done that before.”

                “Oh? Could’ve fooled me…”

                Zarya laughed now, the rumble in her chest vibrating and electrifying Angela. She wrapped her thighs around Zarya’s waist and draped her arms over her broad shoulders. “I think I’ll keep you.”

                Angela drew the woman down for a kiss and Zarya felt another pulse of desire circulate over her. She was careful not squish Angela under her as she wrapped her own arms underneath the woman and held her as she kissed up along the alabaster throat, kissing the tattoo. Abruptly Angela yanked her head back and her hand flew to her neck, covering the tattoo. Zarya stared in confusion at Angela’s look of alarm.

                “I gotta go,” Angela pushed lightly against Zarya who slowly pulled away.

                “Angela? What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

                “It’s nothing…” Angela hastily dressed back up and put on a coat that Zarya never noticed was on the chair. “Where are you going?”

                “I’m sorry. I have things to do. Something I must do,” Angela paced two seconds before heading to the door. Zarya sat up and climbed off the bed, looking up to see that Angela was gone but she hadn’t heard the door open or close. It was heavy door. She stood a few seconds before sitting back down, perplexed. _Had something just happened?_

 

                Angela was outside, walking briskly, a phone pressed to her ear. The person on the other line answered after a few rings. “Quoi?”

                “I need to see you,” Angela said in a near sob. The voice on the line was quiet and after a few seconds hung up. Angela waited until she was picked up by a black limo she didn’t hear come up behind her. The door opened on its own and Angela quickly climbed in, sliding into the seat to wrap her arms around a blue neck. “To the Chateau,” The silky voice told the driver and the car peeled out of the driveway down into the highway.

____________________________


End file.
